unexpected meetings
by Blame-it-on-the-penguins
Summary: What if Buffy and Spike were together? but Angel came back? would Buffy still have feelings for him? R&R to find out.


Ok this is our first Buffy fic, so please be nice**,**  anyway Tara is still alive, and everyone is the same as they were in the show, for then most part, anyway please read and review =) thanx

**Buffy's POV**

Spike and I had pulled apart from our kiss goodnight.

"So glad you finally stopped fighting and gave into your feelings to me luv?" Spike asked smirking slightly

"We still had this before we decided to go out," I said.

"Yea but now its out in public so everyone can see us together."

"Yeah, that's true." I admired his eyes for a moment. Before I got lost in them, I said, 

"Good night, Spike."

"Night luv." Spike replied giving me a quick kiss before disappearing back into the night. I lingered on the porch for a moment before going back inside.

When I got back inside Anya and Xander were sitting in the living room watching TV,

"Hey Buff, have a good time tonight?" Xander asked not taking his eyes off the TV to even look at me.

"Yea, it was ok, we went patrolling and...." Xander held his hand up.

"Buff I don't need to know WHAT you guys did, I just got used to the fact that you guys are dating. but I do have some interesting news that you might want to hear." I looked at him confused and even ignored his little comment,

"Well are you gonna tell me or continue watching TV?" He still didn't look away.

"Yea, we got a visitor today, never thought I'd see him today, he was looking for you actually." He paused for a moment.

"Well? Go on. Who was it?"

"Hmmm? Oh Angel." 

My heart skipped a beat. 'Angel? What's he doing back in Sunnydale? He has a job in Los Angeles, doesn't he?' I thought to myself. 

"Angel?" I repeated, still in shock.

"Yeah, Angel," Xander said.

"Angelus," Anya said, "wanted to talk to you. We told him you'd be back later and he said he'd come back."

"But Angel was here? Why did he come back? How long is he here? Is he in trouble?"

"Buff chill, he just said he was in town and wanted to come see you, that all we don't know anything else. Now if you don't calm down I think your head might explode or something."

I shook my head. "Whatever you say, Xander. Just tell me when Angel comes back," I said going upstairs.

"Sure thing, Buff." I bet he never took his eyes off that T.V.

My mind was racing as I tried to figure out why Angel was back, I was lost in thought when someone called my name from downstairs, it was Tara, 

"Buffy your friends here!" I sat up straight in my bed before rushing down stairs to find myself face to chest with Angel.

I slowly looked up until I caught sight of his face. "Um...hi," I said. 'Oh, real smooth, Buffy,' I thought to myself.

"Hey, Buffy. It's been awhile," Angel said.

"Yeah, it has. So what brings Mr. Los Angeles back to Sunnydale?"

"You."

"Me? Why me?" I asked confused.

"Can't a guy miss his friend enough to come visit?"

"We haven't seen each other for 3 years and you just now miss me?"

"No, I missed you the minute I left Sunnydale but business is really slow right now so they don't need me there. My vacation."

"You never even called."

"I'm sorry, Buffy. Things happen and it gets hard getting around to make calls for pleasure rather than business."

"Well why are you here? Other than to see me. You can't be here to JUST see me then turn around and leave again."

"Whoa what's with interrogation? Can we just sit down and talk for a while?"

"Talk? As in you and me? Umm Yea sure lets talk." I said stepping aside to let him come in.

"Thanks." I followed him into the living room. He sat on the couch and I sat in a chair by the couch.

"So...um...how was your trip?" I asked. 

"It was okay. How've you been?"

"I've been.....busy." I replied looking at the floor

"Doing what?"

I opened my mouth to speak but thought it would be best if I didn't say the first thing that came to my mind,

"Oh you know, fighting the forces of evil, that kinda stuff. Very tiring....."

"Living the same old life, I see."

"Yeah. Pretty much. What about you? How've you been?"

"Oh, kicking demon ass and saving people." After a moment of silence he added, "And thinking about you."

"Also very tiring....wait.....thinking about me?"

"Yeah. Surprised?"

"Actually...........yea."

"Why so surprised, Buff?"

"Oh I don't know, you leave, we don't hear anything from you in about 3 years and then you show up on my doorstep saying that you've been thinking about me..........that is kinds surprising. Not really a bad surprise.........but a surprise non the less."

"Well as long as it's not a bad surprise." He smiled. I had forgotten he had a nice smile.

"So did you come all the way from LA to tell me you had been thinking about me?"

"No, not just that. I came to spend some time with you too. And...." His voice trailed off.

" 'And' what?"

"To say I still love you."

Ok stopping there hehe anyway want more? What did you think? Please leave a review,


End file.
